


Squeak

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders gets a bad cold and Fenris has to figure out how to be the nurse this time.





	

"I'm dying," Anders lamented for probably the sixth or seventh time that hour. He was lying on the couch and he looked absolutely miserable. His eyes were red and watery and his nose was raw from constantly blowing into tissue after tissue. He was actually holding an entire box of tissue, most of which he had already used up, and now he used another one and tossed it to the wastebin which had been moved so it was right next to the couch. He missed and the crumpled tissue landed on the floor instead, next to a bunch of others which had also missed their destination.

"You're not dying. It's just a cold." Fenris was also on the couch and he currently had Anders' feet up on his lap while he read a book. Anders had initially warned him that he was contagious and shouldn't touch him, but Fenris had insisted that his immune system could handle it.

"I don't believe this," said Anders, his voice stuffy. "You know how much vitamin C I was taking all month? I got my flu shot too. I mean I guess this technically isn't a flu. But it's still really unfair, you know?"

"I don't think the cold bacteria considers what is and isn't fair when it infects you," said Fenris.

"Okay, first of all, it's a virus, not a bacteria. Secondly..." Anders trailed off as he sneezed violently into yet another tissue. "Ugh," he groaned, and threw the tissue towards the trash can (and missed, again).

"You should try taking a nap," said Fenris.

"What, and stop bothering you? I wouldn't miss bothering you for the world," Anders sniffled.

"Take a nap and I'll make you something," said Fenris.

"Make me something?"

"Chicken soup? Isn't that the usual food for colds?" Fenris looked over at Anders.

Anders looked like he'd never been so touched in his life and his eyes melted. "Aww, really? You'd make chicken soup for me? No one has ever done that for me before. Sorry. I get emotional when I'm sick."

"You're always emotional," said Fenris. He stood up and then held out a hand to Anders. "Come on. Up we go."

"Why can't I sleep here?" Anders asked, but he took Fenris' hand regardless and let him help him up.

"You won't get any sleep if I'm over there in the kitchen. Come on." Fenris put his arm around Anders' waist and helped him to his room, where he put him to bed.

Fenris then waited an hour or two until he was confident that Anders had had a sufficient nap, and then he proceeded to make him a pot of hot chicken soup. He was just spooning some into a bowl for him when he heard the bedroom door open and Anders shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fenris," Anders squeaked, and he immediately shut his mouth and covered it with a hand.

"...what was that?" Fenris looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm... I'm losing my voice," said Anders, and the first half of the sentence was a low croak and the second half was an absurd squeak.

Fenris giggled.

"Stop! It's not funny!" Anders chirped.

Fenris' giggle turned into a full on chortle and he held the back of a hand up to his mouth in an effort to stifle his laughter.

"This is very serious, I can't believe you're laughing at this," Anders squeaked.

"Oh it's very serious," said Fenris, and then he added in his own squeaky imitation, "Hello! I'm Anders and I'm a chipmunk on helium!" He could barely finish the sentence because he was doubled over in laughter.

But the laughter was infectious, and soon Anders was grinning too as he squawked "I'm Fenris, I used to be a normal person but it turns out my boyfriend Anders is actually a wizard and he turned me into a frog with laryngitis."

"Well, thank the Maker you're not actually a wizard," said Fenris, as he handed the bowl of soup over to Anders. "Because that would be terrifying."

"I wouldn't actually turn you into a frog," Anders squeaked as he took the bowl from Fenris.

"You'd turn me into a cat?" Fenris asked.

"How did you kn--" Anders stopped mid-sentence and sneezed into his shoulder.

"Come on," said Fenris, taking Anders by the shoulders and steering him over to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon to an AO3 near you: Targetverse Revamp 2017! More drama, more backstory, maybe some smut? More details next week.
> 
> Meanwhile, Targetverse is on tumblr - http://targetverse.tumblr.com
> 
> And I am on tumblr too!: - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
